Cyrus (Redguard)
Cyrus the Restless, also known as Sura in Yoku, was a Redguard hero and rebel during 2E 864. The story of starts with Cyrus returning to Stros M'kai in search of his sister Iszara, who had gone missing.Events of History Early Life Cyrus was born in Sentinel in either 2E 831Cyrus' page on the archived official Redguard site or 2E 834,(25/1/98) Bethsoft - Timeline and was the younger brother of Izsara. During his younger years he often met and spoke with Tobias, a half-nord merchant and pirate, and had aspirations to become a pirate. In 2E 852 he attended a play with his sister, which featured the actor Hakan. Hakan and Izsara soon fell in love and married later the same year. Hakan often spoke to Cyrus, and trained him with the sword in combat to teach him a few tricks. Hakan's influence was often on the political situations, such as the Forebear and Crown conflict and the ongoing Tiber wars. Cyrus then confronted his father on the matter. His father was a loyal crown who had negative opinions on his son-in-law for his Forebear affiliation. His father explained the conflict between the two factions. In 2E 854, his father wrote a play in the night about the ancient Ra Gada from Yokuda defeating the Orcs of Hammerfell to claim the land for their High King. This play was an attempt to solve the conflict between the two factions. The play was a huge success, and a celebration party was held in a local tavern after it finished where both Crowns and Forebears attended in equal numbers. A 23-year-old Cyrus hosted the celebration. His brother-in-law Hakan was not so impressed. In his drunken state Hakan insulted the old playwright and challenged the also drunken Cyrus in sword combat. Iszara pleaded Hakan to stop, to which he responded Iszara with a slap to the face. They fought and Cyrus emerged the victor, lunging a blow right in Hakan's chest. Following that event Cyrus ran away, and Tobias took him in.The Origin of Cyrus! Life as a mercenary Between 2E 855 and 2E 864, Cyrus worked for a Khajiit named S'rathra as a mercenary. S'rathra had sent him and Tobias to do missions in High Rock and Skyrim, as well as Black Marsh. At some point he sent Cyrus and Tobias to the slavery plantation of Tear in Morrowind to free the Khajiit slaves held there. In a surprise attack they ambushed Tear and freed the slaves, but resulted in Tobias experiencing an arm injury. Following the event Cyrus and Tobias went their separate ways, but still kept in touch via their employer S'rathra. Meeting in Wayrest In 2E 864, Cyrus met with S'rathra in Wayrest at a tavern. Cyrus asked him about the next job he was to be assigned. Instead, S'rathra showed him a letter sent by Tobias. The letter involved his sister, who he said no one had seen for three months. This prompted Cyrus to buy passage to travel to Stros M'kai. He went with Captain Brennan on the journey to the island. On his way to the island Cyrus was confronted by two pirates of the Restless League who attempted to claim his ship. After defeating the pirates, the Restless League retreated. Arriving on Stros M'kai After arriving on the island, Cyrus received a letter from Tobias, telling him that he was at the Draggin Tale Inn. He later met with his old friend and had a conversation with him, which also mentioned the Eye of Argonia. Cyrus met with Korthor, who tasked Cyrus with retrieving the Amulet of N'Gasta from the Sload necromancer N'Gasta on his island in exchange for gold. Cyrus went and retrieved the amulet from N'Gasta. He then returned it to Amiel Richton, though Cyrus asked for information on his sister in return. After Richton refused to give any, Cyrus threatened him and killed his guards but was later knocked out by Dram and imprisoned in the catacombs beneath the palace.Events of Freeing Iszara .]] Cyrus went on to negotiate with the Restless League to see what they knew. He then learnt that they were rebel pirates fighting against the oppressive Imperial rule on the island, and that Iszara had become a member of the faction. Cyrus found out that the Daedric prince Clavicus Vile was keeping his sister captive. He killed N'Gasta and entered the realm. After freeing her from her sleep, they escaped his realm. Retrieving the Soul Gem Cyrus then discovered that N'Gasta's amulet was in fact the Soul Gem of Prince A'Tor and that the Restless League had been keeping the prince in stasis. Cyrus then traveled to the palace to retrieve the Soul Gem. He discovered that the gem was being guarded by the dragon Nafaalilargus. Cyrus killed the dragon and took the soul gem back to the Restless League. Resurrecting Prince A'Tor Cyrus, Iszara, Coyle, his mother, Saban, and the Restless League then attempted to resurrect the Prince by using the Soul Gem. Saban cast a spell which broke the soul gem. After the ritual they presumed that the spell failed. Instead, the prince chose to enchant his sword with his soul. The sword became known as the Soul Sword. Disappointed, the Restless League lost faith in their cause. Cyrus instead gave a speech on how it was a victory. It was then discovered that the sword was capable of thinking and moving on its own. The sword guided Cyrus to the palace. Killing Amiel Richton Cyrus fought against the guards in the palace with the sword. He defeated the assassin Dram, who then ran off. He climbed out of the palace and fought Amiel Richton on the airship. He defeated the Admiral, who in his last moments distracted Cyrus. This allowed the assassin Dram to hold a dagger to Cyrus' throat, telling him to drop the sword. Cyrus dropped the sword, which then moved on its own accord and killed Amiel Richton. The sword then flew up and killed Dram. Cyrus took up Dram's dagger and used it to break his fall off the airship as it ripped through the fabric. He landed safely as the airship exploded, and the Soul Sword landed at his side. Restoring peace to Stros M'kai Cyrus then met with Iszara after the victory. She was crowned the new governor of Stros M'kai, but still negotiated with the Empire in order to have the island treated better, having it become an autonomous vassal-state. Later life and Legacy It is unknown what happened to Cyrus after the events of Stros M'kai, but he did return to do some mercenary work. His life remained as a tale by many sailors and pirates, and a hero to the Crowns.Dialogue with Waterfront characters in According to one such legend, Cyrus set sail upon his ship The Carrick with a crew of men in search of a long lost temple on the remnants of Yokuda and the famed "Glass Opal of Nogru". There he supposedly encountered and fought with the very chimeri God-King of Morrowind himself Vivec, ultimately to a stalemate.Lord Vivec's Sword-Meeting With Cyrus the Restless Gallery Redguard Cyrus Pewter Figurine.png|A Cyrus figurine which could be obtained by pre-ordering . CyrusWanted.jpg|Wanted Poster The Future (Prince A'Tor).png|Cyrus sees his face on the preserved body of A'Tor in the Pool of Mysticism. Barbas_as_Cyrus.png|The hound of Clavicus Vile Barbas taking on Cyrus' appearance. Redguard - Cyrus concept art.gif|Cyrus concept art Redguard - Cyrus Loading Screen.png|From loading screen Trivia *Cyrus is the name of a Redguard Blade in . *First Mate Malvulis can be heard singing about Cyrus. *''Varieties of Faith in the Empire'' states that the Hoonding made an appearance during the Tiber Wars. Hoonding was said to be "either a sword or a crown, or both." which could mean Cyrus was the Hoonding. *Cyrus is voiced by Michael Mack, who would later voice most male Redguards in and Oblivion. Appearances * * de:Cyrus (Redguard) es:Cyrus (Redguard) pl:Cyrus (Redguard) ru:Сайрус (Redguard) id:Cyrus (Redguard) Category:Heroes Category:Lore: Redguards